


Wolf pack

by XRyuraX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Hunter - Freeform, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, LuNa - Freeform, Wolf Pack, beta, power, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRyuraX/pseuds/XRyuraX
Summary: Keiko's whole life is turned upside down when she is bitten by a wolf and is now the newest member of the wolf pack of brothers in her town. When her hunter parents come to town she and her new brothers flee back to Japan and run into old pack mates. Being the only female she has to mate the alpha but will she be able to do it when she loves another or will she fall for him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Keiko" said a famine voice. Keiko turned to her best friend and smiled. Keiko had unusual hair and eyes. Her hair was white and her eyes where violet but she had a golden tan. An albino with a golden tan and she never burned. She also had a crescent moon on her right hip that was a birthmark, not a tattoo. The other unusual thing about her was that she could do things others couldn't.

"Sam" she replied in her thick English ascent and linked arms with her best friend. Sam had light brown hair and eyes that looked like pools of warm hot chocolate. She had a slight tan from just returning off holiday. The sun peeked out from behind a cloud as they stopped near the school steps.

"So I here the new guys to town are all brothers and they are smoking hot" she said and Keiko laughed at her friend.

Sam frowned and pulled a bit of leaf out of her friend's hair. "Keiko where you in the woods"

"Sam please don't start" she replied and Sam gave her friend a look.

"No I will start; a girl was killed in the other town on the other side of those woods. Keiko what part don't you get; she was marled to pieces by a wolf. Please I don't want you to get hurt, promise me you won't go into the woods" Sam said worried for her friend.

"I'll try Sam but you know I can't control my sleep walking. I don't know what it is but I just feel am supposed to be in the woods, I feel like in the woods I can be the real me" she said. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Please try, for me" Sam begged. She didn't want to wake up one day to find out her friend had been marled to bits by a wolf or a bear or anything.

"Okay, just for you" she replied.

"Thank you. Now how weird is it that it was a wolf, I mean we haven't had wolfs around here for a long time" Sam said.

"Well this place looks badly boring" said Bankotsu as he scanned the school. Hiten had been listing to Sam and Keiko. Keiko smelled so nice and very inviting. Bankotsu looked to his brother and raised a brow. "Hiten, hello earth to Hiten"

Hiten didn't hear him and the other three looked to where he was looking. Bankotsu tilted his head and looked her up and down. "Wow she smells just as good as she looks, Hiten your car's on fire" he said and Hiten turned to glare at him. "What"

"Come on" Hiten replied and the brothers went into the school.

"Class these are the Wolfe brothers" said the teacher. All the girls where watching them. All except Keiko who was writing in her journal.

"I am Hiten and theses are my brothers Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kouga" he said smiling at them. The only two that looked anything like brothers where Bankotsu and Hiten. They both had long black hair to there waists in braids and the same golden tan. The difference between them was Bankotsu had cobalt blue eyes where Hiten had crimson and Bankotsu had a purple four pointed start in the middle of his forehead. Kouga had his long hair up in a high pony with a hair band with bright icy blue eyes. Jakotsu had his dark brown hair up in a bun and his onyx eyes glared at the girls. His tattoos on his face made him look scarier then he was.

Jakotsu was the only one who wore women's clothes. They sat down and the girls started to talk about them. The teacher went onto teaching her class and Hiten turned to look at Keiko. She was really rapped in with writing in her journal that she didn't look up to see him watching her. Hiten watched as the teacher looked over the class and stopped on her. "Keiko what are you doing" asked the teacher. Keiko looked up and showed the teacher her notebook with the notes that where written on the board. Her journal was nowhere in sight but there was a ten pence on the desk.

The teacher huffed seeing she wasn't doing anything wrong and went back to the board. Keiko then looked to Hiten who was still staring at her. He smiled slightly and she smiled back. She then went back to her notes. "Hey did you see that" said Hiten so low only his brothers could hear.

"See what" asked Bankotsu looking at him out the corner of his eye. He looked rather board and was looking all the girls over.

"Nothing, don't do anything stupid Bankotsu" said Hiten. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and snarled his brother. Hiten gave him a look and he looked to the side knowing he wouldn't win.

"Whatever" he hissed and started with his own notes.

A breeze blew and Keiko shivered. Why was it so cold, did she leave her window open? Her eyes flew open when she realised what had happened. She sat up and looked around. She was in the middle of the woods again, so much for her promise. She didn't know how she got out; she had locked all the door and hidden the keys. So how had she gotten out there again?

She got up and walked towards her house. She didn't know where she was but she could tell which way to go. She yelped when she fell over a branch and cut her hand. She hissed and got up. She then started for her house again. She froze when she heard growling. She turned around and stood watching her was a gray wolf. The thing that shocked her was this wolf was a bit bigger then one she had ever seen and it had cobalt blue eyes.

She screamed when it pounced at her and she put her hands in front of her. The wolf bit into her arm and she screamed. She fell backwards with the wolf on top of her. The wolf had its teeth in her arm and before it could do anything she grabbed its mussel. It yelped and let go of her arm. The wolf was using its paws to stop the pain on its mussel. When the pain went it turned to her growling.

"You can try again but this time I will burn your nose off" she said. It huffed and turned its head to the side. That's when she saw the other three. One was brown and had icy blue eyes another had black eyes and its fur was a very dark brown. The last seemed to be the alpha male. It had jet black fur and crimson eyes. It walked towards her slowly. She watched it closely and it started licking her wound.

After it finished licking her it lied down and put its head in her lap. She smiled and started stroking it like you would a dog. The gray wolf saw this and lay by her side with its head of her left thigh. She laughed as the lighter brown wolf did that same on her other side. She looked at the other one who was pacing and watching her. "You don't like me do you" she said. It stopped and she knew they understood her. It growled and continued its pacing. She kept petting them until she fell to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up she was back in her room. She looked around wondering if it was just a dream. She hissed and looked to her arm. It was not a dream. She got up and went into her bathroom. She cleaned the wound which didn't need much cleaning, that wolf did most of it. She then bandaged it and looked in the mirror. There was something wrong with her but she didn't know what.

When she got to school she knew there was something wrong with her. It was like all her senses had gone into overdrive. If she wanted to she could hear what someone was saying on the other side of the school or could smell something. It didn't help that her arm hurt like hell. She spun around and shocked Sam. "Hey girl, something wrong" said Sam.

"I woke up in the woods in the middle of the night" she said and Sam gave her a disappointed look. "Don't look at me like that; I don't know how I got out. I locked all the doors and hid the keys"

"I think I should stay over when your parents aren't home" she said.

"I was attacked by a wolf" Keiko said and Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, are you okay" she said and Keiko nodded.

"It was so weird though. The wolf was gray and it had dark blue eyes. There where others with it but they didn't attack me. The one that did bit my arm but after I hit it the thing backed off. Then the alpha came over to me and licked my arm cleaning the wound. The weirdest part was that they then all lay down and let me pet them, they acted like dogs" Keiko said and Sam gave her a look.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming" she said and Keiko glared at her. She pulled up sleeve and removed the bandage so Sam could see the bite. Sam gasped and she fixed the bandage. "You weren't dreaming after all, that is so weird. I don't think I have ever heard of wolfs acting like that before"

"I know it was so weird but it was like I could understand them and they could understand me. I said to one that it didn't like me and it looked right at me and in a way nodded" she replied and Sam shook her head.

"Look what we have here, the English cow and Sam" said Lindsey. Keiko narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl. Just the sight of the girl made her angry. Keiko grabbed her chest as it started hurting and her heart started beating quite fast.

"Keiko are you okay" said Sam. After deep breathes she felt better and nodded.

"Freaks" said Lindsey. Her and her click walked away. Keiko pulled a finger at her and glared at her back.

"That girl gets me so angry" said Keiko.

"Okay let's get to class" said Sam. She nodded and they made their way to there homeroom.

Half way threw her lesson her arm really started hurting and felt very itchy. She hissed and put her hand up. "Sir I really need to see the nurse" she said and his eyes widened. The blood had seeped threw the bandage.

"Go" he said and she went. As she walked to the nurse she went dizzy and fell. Strong arms caught her and she looked up. Hiten set her on her feet and she saw the other three with him. It then hit her where she had seen the wolfs eyes before. They where staring at her right now.

"That's not possible" she said stumbling into the lockers. How could they turn into wolf, it wasn't possible. Yet it seemed that way.

"It is. Am so sorry it had to be like this but you can't tell anyone, not even Sam" he said

"You wouldn't tell on your brothers now would you" teased Bankotsu and Hiten glared at him.

"Brothers, what are you talking about" she said and he frowned.

"When Bankotsu bit you he made you like us" said Kouga watching her hopefully. "That makes us family now"

"What, I can't be a wolf" she said.

"Look at you arm idiot" hissed Jakotsu. She took off the bandage and sure enough the bite was healed.

"We heal very fast, it's not the only things we can do. We can change into a wolf, our speed and strength is a lot better then any humans" said Bankotsu smirking at her.

"Heightened senses" she said and he nodded. She then fainted.

"Great" said Jakotsu.

When she woke up she was in a king bed that wasn't hers. She sat up and looked around the room. It was a nice room which was clean for a lad. She knew this was Hiten's room as his sent was all over the room. She got up and followed the smell of food. "Glad your awake, wouldn't want to miss your 'welcome to the pack' dinner" said Bankotsu as he looked at her over his shoulder. He gave her a wink and went back to helping Kouga with the food.

"Sit down Imoto" said Kouga as he gave her a smile. She smiled back and sat down.

"You're Japanese" she said. They all looked at her then.

"You speak Japanese" said Bankotsu and she nodded. "Cool"

"Where all originally from Japan" said Hiten coming into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Am fine" she said.

"That's Hiten for you, he's the Alpha male of our pack but acts more like the women" said Bankotsu and Hiten chucked a knife at his head. Bankotsu caught it before it could hit him and laughed.

"He's protective of us, if he wasn't we would be in trouble" said Kouga glaring at Bankotsu. "Bankotsu as you can tell was the newest to our pack, before you that is"

"Don't remind me" said Bankotsu. Keiko could tell that Bankotsu didn't like Hiten that much. "So you're from England"

"Yes I lived there until I was sixteen only been living here for nearly two years" she said and he nodded.

"We where there before we came here" said Kouga.

"I like England best" said Bankotsu. "But I love Japan more"

"Nothing can beat dumplings" said Jakotsu who spoke up for the first time. He didn't like Keiko at all, she could tell. He did everything to ignore her.

"After dinner we should show her how to change" said Jakotsu. Something about the way he said it made her shiver. Everything went silent and Keiko got confused.

"What's so bad about changing" she said and Hiten glared at Jakotsu. Jakotsu just gave him a look. "What is going on?"

"Nothing and she can wait for that, food smells nice" said Hiten. He was changing the subject but why.

"Just tell her" said Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu" warned Hiten. They had this stare out and Jakotsu looked away.

"Tell me what" she asked. Jakotsu wouldn't say anything and Hiten was still glaring at him.

"Dam it I'll tell her then, your first change is the worst. It is the worst pain you have ever felt ever" said Bankotsu and Hiten growled. His lips went over his teeth to show sharp fangs. "She was going to find out Hiten"

"Well then there's nothing for it" she said and they all looked at her shocked. "What"

"You still want to change even though you know it will hurt" said Jakotsu surprised.

"Yes, the sooner I get it out the way the sooner I get used to it and the pain will go" she said.

"Wow, I like her" said Bankotsu"

"Can we eat now" said Hiten with his head on the table.


End file.
